warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Khora/Patch History
*Fixed single emissive colors not showing properly on Khora. *Fixed Khora’s Strangledome beam FX appearing incorrect. ;Warframe Looting Ability Changes: Warframe Loot Abilities will again be able to yield multiple-drops from already looted corpses. A single enemy can be looted by at most one Ability from each group - which is how it worked before, this just clarifies it. Warframe Looting Abilities have been split into separate functionality groups for clarity: #Loot while alive: Ivara #Loot petrified: Atlas #Loot on death: Wukong, Khora, Hydroid. An enemy can only be killed once, they can’t ‘die’ multiple times. #Loot corpse: Nekros, Chesa These changes stem from a bigger conversation that was addressed yesterday regarding not providing closure on the Loot Frame changes from The Jovian Concord. All the information can be found here: https://forums.warframe.com/topic/1131506-the-mod-booster-and-free-to-play/ *Fixed hitting an enemy caught in Strangledome with your Whipclaw not transferring damage to other foes held in the Strangledome if you are a Client. *Fixed Synth Fiber not working correctly when equipped on Venari. *Fixed Khora’s Whipclaw healing enemies instead of damaging them when equipping Mods for negative Puncture damage. *Fixed Domus Syandana not connecting properly to Khora’s back. *Fixed offscreen flickering for Khora’s Spikes Syandana. *Fixed the Cryona Syandana clipping through Khora. *Fixed the Khora Mithra Skin not applying properly to Khora's Spikes Syandana. *Fixed Khora Mithra skin not applying to the skirt spikes after switching them. *Fixed previewing Khora Skins in Arsenal not always properly updating the spikes. *Fixed changing the spike mode in Arsenal, then switching Skins causing the spikes to be removed. *Fixed a script error when trying to go to the Appearance tab for Venari. *Fixed inability to add a Precept Polarity to Venari using Forma. *Fixed a memory leak on Khora’s Stangledome that could result in low FPS over time. *Fixed Khora Strangledome ability timer no longer appearing on the UI when dying and respawning. *'New: Pilfering Strangledome (Strangledome Augment)' **Enemies held in Strangledome have a 65% chance of dropping additional loot. *The following abilities require ground to activate, but can now be cast in the air and will do a melee-esque slam to the ground: **Khora Strangledome *Fixed Khora's Venari not displaying color changes in the Abilities diorama. *Fixed inability to destroy Nullifier bubbles when inside Khora’s Strangledome. *'New: Venari Bodyguard (Venari Augment)' **Venari dies in Khora’s place. Respawn timer increased to 150s. Killing enemies decreases the timer by 4s. *(Undocumented) Increased drop rates of Khora Systems Blueprint and Khora Blueprint from 5.64% to 11.28%. *'New: Accumulating Whipclaw (Whipclaw Augment)' **Hitting 3 enemies will grant a 35% stacking Damage Bonus to subsequent Whipclaws. Bonus will decay after 10s. *Fixed sometimes getting unintended colors on Venari when using the Randomize feature. *Fixed casting Khora's Strangledome on a large group of enemies resulting in the VFX disappearing shortly after. *Fixed Khora’s Venari disarming Vor after attacking him. *Fixed a script error with Khora’s Venari. Khora Changes & Fixes: The improvements to Khora keep on coming! We have a number of important fixes that really help with making Khora play better, as well as some changes! Changes include: *Increased the range of Ensnare. *Removed the Line of Sight check from Ensnare to make it more reliable. *Range Mods now affect Whipclaw's AoE radius, but it is capped. *Khora's Whipclaw can now damage decorations (crates, barrels, etc). *Khora's Kavat now teleports to a given target instead of pathing there if the target is too far away! *Changed Khora’s Venari animations from domestic Kavat to Feral Kavat. *Adjusted a number of Syandanas to fit Khora better. *Tweaked Venari command sounds. Fixes include: *Fixed a weird 'foot shuffle' animation with Whipclaw. *Fixed using Khora’s Whipclaw on a target causing all enemies affected by Ensnare to be released when the target is killed while ensnared. This one was particularly nasty in practice and made her kit feel weak! *Fixed Khora’s Venari getting locked in her Attack Mode when attempting Mastery Rank tests, which can cause failure on stealth tests (MR9 for example). *Fixed infinite re-whipping for Khora's Whipclaw by flailing the camera around rapidly. *Fixed Ospreys not being fully disabled by Khora’s Ensnare. *Fixed Venari freezing in place when entering Cetus from the Plains, and subsequently duplicating if you head back out, eventually leading to a hall of kitty statues. *Khora’s Whipclaw animation has been updated to better reflect the aim direction. *Operators can no longer be targeted for Venari to Heal. This follows precedent with other Warframe abilities not being castable on Operators. *Fixed Venari’s ability stats and passive speed buff UI appearing to be affected by Efficiency Mods. Ability Strength Mods are what applies to Venari’s abilities/passive. *Fixed Venari’s Heal being permanently active when equipping negative Duration Mods on Khora. *Fixed not being able to see Venari’s hold indicator when switching postures. *Fixed incorrect icon displaying for Venari’s Healing posture. *Fixed Venari script error that would occur if you're controlling the Operator when Venari respawns. *Fixed Venari not disappearing when playing an Archwing mission as Khora. *Fixed a case of Khora getting the Venari speed buff HUD icon when Venari fails to spawn. *Fixed Venari attacking you in the Simulacrum Arsenal when Friendly Fire is enabled. *Fixed Whipclaw not spreading damage across multiple Strangledomes if it hits enemies trapped in more than one. *Fixed Khora Whipclaw/Strangledome synergy not using all Mods on extra Strangledome targets. *Fixed enemies bodies being auto-destroyed when falling from Strangledome that are not going to be sliced. Enemies that get that extra Strangledome slice will be auto-destroyed. *Fixed Strangledome turning MOA enemies invisible. *Fixed a crash when Transferring to the Operator when Khora is equipped. *Fixes towards possible motion blur on Khora’s spikes in the Liset. *Fixed Khora's spikes being visible when viewing Navigation. Khora Changes: Ability casting times have been shortened across the board - Natural Talent is always great, but the base animations needed shortening. New Passive: The ferocious Kavat, Venari, fights by Khora’s side and provides her with a speed boost while active. If killed, Venari will reappear after a short time. Whipclaw *Whipclaw will apply to and benefit from the Melee combo counter. *All enemies caught in the Strangledome will take half of Whipclaw’s attack damage when one enemy in the Strangledome is hit with Whipclaw. *Hitting an Ensnared enemy with Whipclaw will cause the living metal to propagate. Ensnare *Ensnare affects multiple enemies. When an enemy is Ensnared, the living metal will propagate and pull in every enemy within range for 75% reduced duration. The living metal Ensnaring enemies will then propagate a second time to pull in another wave of enemies within range. *Procs no longer wake up Ensnared enemies. Venari Venari is now a Passive ability - Venari is simply there, no casting required. If Venari dies, she will respawn in 45 seconds or you can summon her back by using the Venari ability for an Energy cost of 50 that scales with the Respawn timer. New Venari Ability Description: Command Venari to focus on a target. Hold to cycle between Attack, Protect, and Heal postures. If Venari is killed, use this ability to revive her instantly *Venari fights independently until she receives a command. Khora’s third ability (Venari) overrides Venari’s target, as indicated by the icon over Khora’s head. *Commanding Venari while in the Heal posture without a valid target will command Venari to heal Khora. *Companion mods like Animal Instinct have been fixed so they will work properly on Venari. *Venari deals Slash damage to enemies instead of Impact damage. *Ability Strength Mods on Khora now affect Venari abilities. Strangledome *Changed casting animation to better reflect that Strangledome is cast from Khora’s body placement and chains now reflect custom Accent color! *Once an enemy dies in the Strangledome, they will drop to the floor, making room for new victims. *Khora Changes (FX/visual): **Whipclaw: ***Added more oomph on her Whipclaw burst and added additional FX if it hits enemies affected by her Ensnare. **Ensnare: ***Improved the positioning of Ensnares burst FX, ***Improved Khora’s tint masks for her body and helmets to address pixelated edges at lower resolutions. *Fixed Clients not seeing Khora’s Ensnare FX pulling the enemy to the main target. *Fixed a crash for Clients related to casting Khora's Strangledome. *Fixed a script error when casting Khora’s Whipclaw. *Introduced. }} Category:Khora Category:Tabview